American Camp Association
The American Camp Association (also known as the ACA), formerly the American Camping Association, is a non-profit organization for camp directors, alumni, management, and other persons interested in the field of sleepaway camping programs and development. It has a membership of over 7,000 individuals and camp organizations. The ACA manages the United States' largest and most prestigious accreditation system for overnight camps. To be accredited by the ACA, camps undergo inspections on the quality of their staff, health and safety procedures, programs and activities, and other areas.http://www.campparents.org/safetytips.php There are as many as three hundred standards to be met for a camp to receive accreditation; presently, there are over 2,400 ACA-accredited camps in America. Accreditations for these camps are updated every three years. The ACA has published the bi-monthly print and electronic publication Camping Magazine ''since 1999.'' Included in the magazine are articles for camp staff, parents, and management as well as current news and features of interest in the camping community. CampParents.org, a resource page for parents and families interested or involved in camp, is maintained by the ACA. The association has several programs, business partnerships, funds, advertising opportunities, media outlets, and scholarships to sponsor and advocate for in the camping community and educate the American public on the benefits of camp. Accreditation requirements This is a brief, basic list of each category of accreditation requirements or standards held by the ACA, as of 2007. In order to be fully ACA-accredited, a camp must meet or excel each of these standards.http://acacamps.org/accreditation/stdsglance.php SF - Site & Food: ''' This category contains 28 standards for the care, layout, and preparation of the food and equipment or materials on camp. These standards outline conditions required for cabins and other sleeping quarters, electrical equipment, storage and care of potentially dangerous materials, sanitation, good repair of facilities and equipment, and food and water quality. '''TR - Transportation: This category contains 18 standards regarding transportation methods, safety, control, and procedures for scheduled times and in the event of any emergencies. HW - Health & Wellness: Contained here are 25 standards for the training and operation of medical staff as well as procedures for examinations, parental notification and contact, keeping of medical records, staff information and training, and information review. OM - Operational Management: 19 standards related to campgrounds' security, incident procedures and reports, communications, and responsibilities. HR - Human Resources: Category containing 21 standards regarding qualifications and training of camp personnel and directors, discipline and hiring policies, ratios, supervision, time off, and sensitive issue procedures and training. PD - Program Design: There are 29 standards in this category related to the design and operation of the camp's acitivites, both on- and off-site. These standards include the program's staff qualifications, environmental impact and opportunities, equipment, goals and philosophies, variety, social and personal development opportunities, supervision, and safety procedures for mechanical equipment. PA - Aquatics:'' Contained in this category are 36 standards related to procedures around swimming pools or natural bodies of water including staff qualifications, ratios, lifeguards and lookkouts, first aid, swimming or boating instruction, special needs accomodations, and handling of watercraft. '''PC - Adventure/Challenge:' Category containing 17 standards detailing program requirements for a camp's ropes course, zip line, climbing, or rappelling activities. Details requirements in staff qualifications, storage and handling of equipment, operational procedures, inspection, first aid, and protective gear. PH - Horseback Riding: 17 category standards related to the camp's equestrian program including horse medical care and examination, safety equipment, supervision, ratios, staff qualifications, emergency procedures, first aid, and rider skill classification. PT - Trips/Travel: This category contains 19 standards regarding procedures for off-camp trips and travel to off-camp locations. Includes requirements for orientation, supervision, ratios, emergency information, staff training, and equipment use. External links Official webpage Category:Article stubs